Mundo de Dos
by G.G25
Summary: Cada pareja es un mundo, ellos sin saberlo ya lo eran, las atracciones, el impulso y la pasión por vivir los unió aún mas descubriendo juntos el mundo, conociéndose aún mas de lo que se conocían y entonces confirmando que ya eran uno desde mucho antes que lo supieran.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del grandisímo Akira Torimaya... ¡UN APLAUSO PARA ÉL!

* * *

CAPITULO 1.- _Eran escogidos _

* * *

Sus ojos celestes estaban clavados por la ventanilla del auto, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de ir a la reunión que su padre tanto ansiaba y a su madre parecía darle lo mismo si iban o no. Lo único bueno es que vería a sus dos amigos de la infancia que parecía ya extrañaba.

Al fin llegaron a la mansión Briefs, bajó de la aeronave sin animo pero no enojada, debía soportar no hacer un berrinche por su padre, además ya tenia 15 años y era muy grande como para hacer ese tipo de "espectáculos" tal y como solía decir su madre.

- Marron, querida ¿porque no buscas a Goten y Trunks? – La dulce voz de su padre la llamo indicándole que obviamente buscaba tenerla entretenida en algo.

- Esta bien, papi – Aunque fuera algo grande siempre hablaba así con su padre, mostrándole infinito cariño.

- Deja de ser tan aniñada y madura ya no tienes 3 años– La fría voz y mirada de su madre la penetraron haciendo que prácticamente por instinto se parará mas derechamente y frunciendo su ceño recriminando cualquier pensamiento que pasara por su mente contra su madre. Tomo fuertemente una bocanada de aire para resistir pelear contra Dieciocho

- Ya me voy a buscarlos mejor – Sin querer su voz sonó molesta aunque trato por todos los medios que no fuera así y se fue dejando a sus padres solos.

- Dieciocho por favor deja der ser tan dura con ella –

* * *

Caminó hasta el patio trasero y los vio, como siempre hablando solamente ellos dos, sin nadie mas, nadie podía entrar en su pequeño circulo, _eran un mundo_, solo ella, por alguna razón desde bebe a ella siempre la incluían y cuidaban, aunque a veces ellos mismo le jugaban bromas pero si alguien mas intentaba hacerle algo o lastimarla se la veía con sus "hermanitos". Nunca se había puesto a pensar porque ellos le tenían ese amor tan extraño, esa necesidad de protegerla del mundo y hacerla ver tan frágil e inocente.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto la rubia sin saludar mas intrigada a lo que estaban viendo sus amigos con tanta atención.

- Estamos viendo a la oruga, es muy asquerosa – Respondió Trunks sin importancia y con una evidente diversión en su voz.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees para llegar y no saludar? Tenemos meses de no vernos – Grito el menor de los Son haciéndose notar, tomando a Marron por la cintura y cargándola para darle vueltas, como siempre lo hacia.

- ¡Ya Goten! ¡Bájame! – Reía escandalosamente la de cabello rubio

- ¡Bájala! – Entonces Trunks la tomo por la cintura ayudándole a bajar de los hombros de Goten que solamente reía por lo pequeña y frágil que parecía ser su amiga.

- Marron, ¿No te da miedo quedarte chiquita para siempre como Krilin? – Pregunto divertido Goten, para él Marron era de las mujeres más pequeñas y tiernas que había en toda la faz de la Tierra pero aun así debía molestarla, era uno de sus pasatiempos siempre que llegaban a juntarse.

- Cállate Goten, soy mas alta que mi papá – Siguió el juego del chico de cabello negro aunque si le molestaba que tomara por menos a su padre… su padre, el ser humano mas fuerte de todo el planeta, ese muchacho lo estaba minimizando.

- Goten mejor cierra la boca, solo la abres para decir estupideces – El tono molesto del mayor de los tres jóvenes reunidos hizo que Goten callara y pusiera cara seria.

- Mejor buscare comida, parece que solo los molesto y aparte si no voy ahora mi papá se acabara todo – Dijo Goten y camino hacia la mesa de comida que estaba siendo atacada por su padre.

* * *

- Entonces… Marron ya casi entraras al bachillerato ¿cierto? – Peino si cabello color lavanda haciéndolo ver mas despeinado y casual, haciendo que la rubia por alguna razón sintiera miedo de seguir observándolo y bajando su vista de inmediato.

- Si, ya quiero entrar, muero de ansias – El brillo en sus ojos celestes y grandes apareció acompañado con un rubor en sus mejillas e ilusión mas que implícita en la voz de la chica.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrar ya? Jamás he conocido a alguien que quiera volver a la escuela, a todos nos gustan las vacaciones, Marron – Rio con diversión, la hija de Krilin si que era especial y única hacia los ojos del joven Briefs. Y lo estaba demostrando en esos momentos, descubrir cada cosa, cada faceta y cara diferente de Marron le parecía tan fascinante y entretenido, quería saber mas, saber mas de lo que ya sabia, de lo que ya se sabia de memoria, no quería que hubiera nada, absolutamente nada que él no conociera, porque ella era _ella_.

- Es que cuando entre tengo pensado estudiar artes visuales y especializarme en fotografía – Una risa, una sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas, que la hacían ver tan adorable, aparecieron en el rostro de ella, no le había confesado a nadie lo que pretendía estudiar, ni siquiera a su padre, él había sido _el primero_.

- ¿Es enserio? – La boca de Trunks se hizo una "o" perfecta dejando mostrar su impresión – Siempre pensé que estudiarías algo mas así, o sea, no sé, de empresas o cosas así, me has impresionado Jinzo –Fingió una voz de hombre adulto.

- No somos solo apariencias Briefs – Suspiro y tomo aire de nuevo – Aunque no creo que mi mamá vaya a querer que estudie eso, ella no es tan… como decirlo… mente abierta, por decirlo así – Hizo una mueca con su boca, torciéndola.

- No dejes que eso interrumpa tu sueño, si quieres hacer fotografías pues… ¡Hazlas! Que más da, es tu sueño y tu vida, no dejes que nadie, ni siquiera tu madre, te lo quite – Se miraron a los ojos, hermosos fuegos azules llenos de vida y ansias por explorar se encontraron, sonrieron exactamente en el mismo instante… y hubo un silencio; un silencio de eternos segundos hermosos que compartieron y no querían dejar compartir, algo actuó y los atrajo hacia el otro.

- Marron, querida ya vámonos – La voz de Krilin apareció rompiendo el silencio y el momento que compartían, ruborizándose los dos al mismo tiempo y separando sus vistas hacia cualquier otro punto.

- Ya voy, papi – La suave voz de ella contesto a su padre dedicándole una sincera sonrisa – Nos vemos, Trunks, espero que pronto nos podamos volver a ver – Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y después de eso prácticamente corrió, se sintió intimidada, la mirada de él, atravesándola tal y como lo haría una espada de gran filo, la sentía aun detrás de ella haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan durante el camino _¿Qué significaba?_ No tenia ni la mas mínima idea, tampoco de porque sintió deseo de acercarse a él cuando sus miradas se encontraron por eternos segundos y tampoco quería saberlo.

* * *

Ya estaba a medio camino, no habría pasado más de cerca de unos cuarenta minutos, tenía su mirada fija en el mar que estaba bajo ellos, el hermoso color azul del mar la atrapo, la atrapo como los ojos azules que ya la habían hechizado y ahora la tenían hipnotizada, volvió a ese momento, ¿Él habrá sentido lo mismo? Habrá sentido la necesidad de estar siempre conectados por ese contacto visual que la quemo, que la atrapo y la hizo querer estar ahí por siempre, siempre estar en un _momento eterno._ Su celular timbro, un mensaje llego y lo abrió con el ceño fruncido, pensando de quien podría ser ese número desconocido.

_"¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? Te hubieras quedado un rato más, estoy aburrido." _

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron como platos al terminar de leer el mensaje, no podría ser cierto, él consiguió su número y apenas se habían separado y ya la estaba buscando, entonces un pensamiento crudo salió de lo mas escondido de su mente _No seas tonta, él es ya un hombre, tú no eres nada, él tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies, solo te busca porque eres su amiga. _Tomo aire antes de contestar el mensaje, el pensamiento que salió de ella la hizo dudar sobre lo que respondería. No debía de hacerse ilusiones, no debía, por más que le gustaría.

_"¿Me viste cara de payaso? Jajá es broma; no hago nada, ¿estas solo? Ve a dar una vuelta o algo"_

Pasaron más de 5 minutos y los nervios la tomaron, pensó que tal vez algo no le gusto de lo que le respondió, sus nervios se hicieron notar al momento en que su pie empezó a moverse muy rápidamente y al mismo tiempo tomaba bocanadas de aire muy grandes, soltando suspiros mas que estruendosos pero que parecían sus padres ignorarlos completamente.

_"¿Cómo te vería la cara de payaso, si es la mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida?; tal vez salga, ¿vas?"_

Se llevo rápidamente las manos a su boca para ahogar el grito que tenia que soltar, dio medios saltos en su asiento de la gran felicidad que había dentro de ella, le dijo que era hermosa, si había algo, debía haberlo, no le diría eso por nada; estaba como tonta acostada en el sillón trasero de la aeronave de su padre mirando al techo con la sonrisa mas hermosa que se habría dibujado alguna vez en su rostro, aun estaba emocionada por lo que le había dicho, no se cansaba de leerlo y releerlo, pero aún tenia que contestarle, aun no terminaban de hablar y estaban casi a punto de salir, debía conseguir el permiso para poder verlo, debía.

- Papi, mamá, ¿Me dan permiso de ir a la casa de Kass? – Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior y rogando que por primera vez sus papás no le hicieran todo un cuestionario del porqué quería o debía ir a la casa de su amiga.

- Claro, ¿A que hora? – Respondió Krilin desde el asiento del piloto mirando el camino. Ella abrió enormemente sus ojos y la felicidad la carcomía, le estaba saliendo todo tan perfecto y jamás había sentido una felicidad así de grande justo como la sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Me puedes esperar tantito? Le preguntare a Kass –

_"¿A que hora? Si tengo permiso pero nos vemos en casa de una amiga ¿Si?" _

No paso más de 3 minutos y llego la respuesta.

_"¿Te parece a las 6? Damos una vuelta por el paseo Sta. Kilt" _

Se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar salir la sonrisa que estaba conteniendo.

- A las 6, papi; ¿Puedes dejarme o voy sola? – Le contesto a su padre después de minutos.

- Claro, yo te dejo – La miro por el espejo y de dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa mutuamente.

- Gracias – Contesto Marron.

_"Esta perfecto, en un momento te mando la dirección" _

Ya estaba, ya tenía una cita con Trunks, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa; faltaba muy poco para las 6 y debía llegar rápidamente a su casa para escoger su ropa, era más que obvio que era su primera cita, solo tenía 15 años y no sabia muy bien lo que pasaría, lo que debía esperar y hacer porque Trunks iba a ser _el primero._

En cuanto la aeronave de su padre aterrizo en la isla pequeña salió corriendo de la misma, entro casi volando a la casa y corrió por las escaleras para poder encontrar algo de ropa que podría gustarle a Trunks.

Casi toda su ropa estaba tirada arriba de su cama, había tanto desorden, uno que nunca se hubiera esperado de Marron.

Estaba tan ocupada haciendo lo suyo, ni siquiera se percato cuando abrieron su puerta de par en par, cualquiera que conociera a Dieciocho pudo haber dicho que quería hacerse notar pero Marron no lo noto.

- Di la verdad, ¿A quien iras a ver? – La voz fría, que perfectamente conocía, la hizo voltear sorprendiéndola, tan concentrada estaba que por mas ruido que hubiera hecho Dieciocho, Marron jamás habría volteado, no noto cuando su madre abrió la puerta y se recargo en el marco de la puerta. La miro mejor y vio su cara seria pero con un gesto, en lo más mínimo, diferente estaba con los brazos cruzados y parada muy rígida: _como siempre_.

Primero pensó en todos los escenarios posibles si le decía la verdad, pero era obvio que pondría en riesgo poder volver a ver a Trunks, debía mentir.

- ¿Cómo que a quien veré? Obviamente a Kass – Respondió con temor pero su voz denotaba seguridad, una ironía más que evidente hizo que a Dieciocho le llamara más la atención como su hija trataba de retarla. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo y _ella lo sabía. _Por mas distanciadas que se sintieran de la otra, por mas desconectadas que decían que estaban se conocían a la perfección, porque eran madre e hija. Porque eran iguales.

- No trates de timarme niña, lo iras a ver, iras con Trunks, estuviste todo el día pegada a él, él es un hombre y tú una niña, deja de ser tan estúpida y vuelve a la realidad ¿Qué crees que es lo que puede querer de ti? Solo te va a usar, te arrancara lo único valioso que puedes tener y se ira, deja de hacerte ilusiones – No lo grito, no uso un tono mas fuerte, se pudo decir que fue su tono "compasivo" y Marron lo noto; y su corazón se rompió en pedazos, pedazos tan pequeños que ni ella misma podría juntarlos de nuevo, _ni nadie mas_. Y fue fuerte, lo mas fuerte que había sido hasta ese momento y por primera vez pudo contener las lagrimas mas amargas que alguien puede tener en toda la vida, entonces un nudo enorme se le formo en la garganta, enorme y difícil de tragar, con la mayor dificultad lo paso y fue cuando al fin pudo responder.

- No porque hablé hoy con él significa que ya salgo con él, tal vez la que necesita madurar aquí eres tú… mami – Dieciocho levanto una ceja por la respuesta que dio su hija, la sorprendió tanto que esa "niña" le contestara ya se había preparando para lo que normalmente pasaba: decirle algo hiriente para que Marron solamente la ignorar, se encerrara en su cuarto y lloraría en silencio, esperaba tanto que hiciera eso, siempre hacia eso cuando pretendía protegerla, porque aunque Marron creció seguía siendo la misma niña chiquita que Dieciocho cuidaba siempre, la niña pequeñita de vestidito rojo y dos coletas altas, seguía siendo _su_ niña, porque ella era su madre y la amaba.

- ¿Enserio? No trates de jugar conmigo, ¿Crees que no vi tus piruetas? ¿Tus sonrisas tontas cuando venias hablando por el teléfono? Eso no sale de una mujer cuando habla con su amiga, sale cuando alguien te dice algo – Entonces ya estaba, se preparo para que Marron se rindiera, dejaría que Dieciocho notara como sus piernas flaquearan al igual que boca y la dejaría. Para que pudiera llorar en silencio.

Intento responder pero ya no podía, era tan real, parecía saberlo todo, parecía que su madre decía la verdad; sintió que sus piernas en cualquier momento la harían desplomarse sobre el suelo, sus ojos ya ardía por las lagrimas amargas que contenían y su boca temblaba igual que toda ella. Era tan fría y ruda, jamás pensó que su madre podría romperle así la ilusión, era su primera ilusión así de grande y su madre, la persona que siempre admiro y amo, venía a hacerle pedazos su corazón.

La vio por eternos segundos, tal vez Marron pensaba que le daba igual hacerle ese daño, pero su corazón se rompía cada vez mas por cada segundo que la miraba con sus ojos así de cristalinos por las lagrimas. _"Perdóname, pero te quiero proteger, él te hará diferente, lo se" _

Solamente se fue y cerro la puerta tras si, Marron callo de rodillas al suelo con el corazón destrozado y cada ilusión esparciéndose por los rincones de su recamara, hechas polvo.

* * *

-Oye guapo, salgamos a divertirnos – Invito el menor de los Son que jugaba con la computadora portátil de su mejor amigo mientras este se abotonaba su camisa.

- No lo creo, pequeño, será otro día – Contesto con simplicidad el de cabello lavanda que ahora se peinaba este mismo – ¿Crees que me veo muy formal? ¿Me cambio? – Pregunto un poco acelerado Trunks a su amigo.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no me llevas? – Pregunto igual de acelerado que su amigo. Goten hizo una mueca de mirarlo con mas detenimiento – Creo que si vas algo formal, deberías ponerte mejor una playera de esas que usas para andar aquí – Aconsejo Goten a Trunks.

- Saldré con alguien y no te puedo llevar porque es alguien – Hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra, esperando a que su amigo entendiera de que estaba hablando.

- ¡Uy! Hoy Trunksito no duerme – Hizo una seña en extremo asquerosa para su compañero y este le dio de inmediato un golpe.

- Eres un cerdo, ahora entiendo porque te dejan – Se tapo la boca de inmediato cuando termino de decir eso ultimo volteando a verlo instintivamente para ver como la cara de su amigo se transformaba inmediatamente – Goten, hermano, perdón, lo siento, sabes que no fue mi intención hablar de eso, perdóname – Se acerco a él para abrazarlo como siempre hacían ellos, con un abrazo solucionaban todo.

- Ya esta bien, creo que ya paso algo de tiempo y debo superarlo. Bien… dime ¿Con quien saldrás? –

Trunks por su parte solo abrió más los ojos y movió la mano indicándole que hiciera un poco de memoria y que recordara – Vamos, tu puedes adivinarlo –

Goten entonces entendió y abrió sus ojos y su boca tanto que parecía que sus ojos saldrían y su mandíbula caería al piso - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabia que por eso estuviste todo el día hablando con ella! – Grito entusiasmado Goten por la noticia de su amigo. Trunks reía alegremente con Goten, tan felices como siempre -¡Yo sabia que volverías a estar tras ella! ¡Pobre solo tiene 15! ¡Oh por Kami Dieciocho te va a matar! ¿Qué hare sin ti hermano? – Pregunto gritando y neurótico Goten.

- Eres la persona más neurótica, además ¡solo son 5 años! No creo que este todo el tiempo vigilando a Marron –

* * *

En Kame House, en la sala estaban Krilin y Dieciocho la mujer tenia en su cara el enojo plasmado y Krilin trataba de tranquilizarla, jamás pensó que podría darle un permiso a Marron sin tener que investigar completamente a la otra familia o amiga y esta vez había logrado dárselo pero su esposa por alguna razón no concebía en que su hija fuera a salir, él sabia que debía haber algo mas, pero aun así no quería decirlo, sus labios estaban sellados y por mas confianza que se tuvieran mutuamente sabia que hacer que Dieciocho no lo diría tan fácilmente pero debía hacer el esfuerzo…

- ¿Quieres dejar de cuestionarme en todo lo que hago? Es mi hija también, solo va a la casa de su amiga – La voz de Krilin dejo de ser calmada como siempre para demostrar firmeza y seguridad en cada palabra que decía.

- Siempre eres descuidado, le pasara algo, hasta que no veas que quieren matarla actuaras ¿verdad? – Dieciocho cruzada de brazos y con la misma cara de seriedad de siempre cuestiono de nuevo a su marido esperando que él le diera la razón y no dejara salir a Marron… y por esa vez rogo para que Krilin hiciera lo que ella esperaba.

- Ella estará bien, no hará nada indebido, además ¿Para que la quieres aquí encerrada? Ya hizo toda su tarea y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Y al parecer le entusiasmo mucho la idea de ir a ver a Kass, creo que merece un poco de libertad por solo una noche – Hablo de nueva cuanta el guerrero Z defendiendo a su hija – Marron, baja ya vámonos – Le hablo Krilin a su hija desde debajo de las escaleras – Vuelvo pronto – Dicho eso hacia su esposa se encamino hacia fuera con su hija corriendo tras él.

- Si ya váyanse mejor – Rodo los ojos por la incredulidad de Krilin, era más que obvio a lo que quería ir Marron o… tal vez si iría a ver a su amiga… no, ella debía tener razón, siempre la tenia; era casi imposible que ella se equivocara.

* * *

-Gracias papi, tratare de no llegar tarde a casa – Le sonrió tiernamente para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

- Si quieres puedo venir por ti – Krilin le devolvió una sonrisa igual de sincera y tierna a su hija, haciendo que Marron dudara en no decirle la verdadera razón por la cual estaba ambos ahí, quería decírsela, él era su padre y además era su mejor amigo, tal vez podría tenerle la confianza suficiente.

- Puedo ir volando pero gracias – Se reprimió mentalmente por no decírselo a su padre.

- Bien, te dejo bebe – Marron sonrió por como su padre la llamaba, se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza.

- Papi, ya soy grande, tengo 15 – Fue solamente su respuesta y después de esto bajo de la aeronave, solamente viendo como su padre le decía adiós con una mano marcadamente.

Espero a que la aeronave de su padre estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para ella comenzar a caminar hacia la esquina donde le había dicho a Trunks que lo vería; y ahí estaba él sobre la misma moto roja deportiva que había visto en la mansión de los Briefs, con una chaqueta de cuero negro que no estaba abrochada y dejaba ver la playera color azul que llevaba puesta y se ceñía a su piel remarcando su trabajado estomago.

Entonces él levanto la vista, separándola de su celular y la miro; la vio vestida en un pantalón de mezclilla roto de algunas partes y ceñido a sus delgadas piernas, junto con una blusa blanca de tirantes bajo otra de color menta de tela medio transparente que hacia evidente sus curvas pero algo borrosas para la vista. Y sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras ella aun caminaba hacia él, sus ojos de diferentes colores azules se encontraron diciendo que era evidente que debían estar así… juntos.

- Hola Trunks – La delicada y suave voz de ella tal como la seda sonó, erizando la piel de Trunks que estaba perdido en ella, en sus celestes fuegos y en la cascada de oro que estaba presente frente a él.

- Ven, sube – Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras con la mano le decía que se sentara detrás de él.

- Pensé que iríamos volando – Hablo ella rosando su voz en los oídos de Trunks, y él siempre lo disfrutaba, por alguna razón extraña su voz era uno de los aspectos que mas le gustaban de ella; y cerro los ojos, cuando ella subió a la motocicleta después de lo dicho abrazándolo por la cintura y acercándose mas a él, y aspiro su aroma, lo conocía perfectamente su madre siempre alardeaba sobre ese perfume de una reconocida marca que rápidamente se había acabado por que ella había hablado un poco sobre el producto, y le quedaba tan bien, a nadie en todo el mundo, sintió Trunks, que le quedaría tan bien ese aroma como a ella le quedaba.

- ¿Ya estas agarrada bien? – Pregunto para después sentir como los brazos de ella se apretaban más contra él sintiendo su delgada figura en su espalda y asintiendo con la cabeza – Bien, vámonos – Y después de decir eso arranco rápidamente la motocicleta como siempre él conducía.

Pararon en una luz roja y Trunks solo volteo un poco viendo como Marron lo sujetaba fuertemente como jamás la había visto y pensado que fuera así de fuerte.

- Si te da miedo puedo manejar un poco más despacio – Le dio gracia como al tratar de ver mejor a Marron vio que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos aferradas a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

- Perdón – Abrió sus ojos y aflojo el agarre – Trunks… oye ¿Qué haremos en el paseo Sta. Kilt? ¿Solo daremos vueltas? –

- No, hay una feria, creí que tal vez te gustaría ir pero si tienes en mente alguna otra parte podemos ir –Se orillo para que pudieran hablar bien y mirarse.

- Esta bien, quiero ir a la feria suena entretenido –Le dedico un sonrisa de esas que solamente ella podía dar para causarle a Trunks algo en el interior haciendo que él quisiera acercarse a ella y arrancarle la boca a besos y mordiscos en los labios que jamás olvidaría.

- Bueno y no te preocupes ahora no conduciré tan rápido, parece que te dio miedo – Rio con diversión y después de eso la rubia le dio un golpe en la espalda que no le dolió nada pero igualmente dejó de reír.

- ¡Cállate! –Chillo – Ibas demasiado rápido era obvio que me agarraría fuerte, no quiero caerme –

- Ya esta bien, no llores – Se burlo y después arranco la motocicleta mas despacio que la ultima vez.

- No lloré – Dijo en voz baja para ella misma y con el ceño fruncido. Y volviendo a tomar a Trunks por la cintura recargo su cabeza en la espalda de él y Trunks al sentir ese acto sintió como cada bello de su cuerpo se erizaba al sentirla a _ella_ de esa manera. Entonces él no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro por el simple hecho de imaginar que eso ya podría pasar todos los días.


	2. Azul en tus ojos

**Disclaimer:**Dragon Ball no me pertence, todo es obra de la gran imaginación de Akira Torimaya.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Azul en tus ojos. **

Estaciono la motocicleta en el concurrido estacionamiento del paseo, entonces se percato que Marron aun lo tenia bien agarrado, y se formo un sonrisa en su rostro al mirarla por arriba del hombro, se veía tan frágil y temerosa; con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus delgados brazos rodeando la cintura de Trunks y su moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración.

- Si quieres podemos quedarnos así lo que queda del día – La voz seductora de Trunks llego a los oídos de Marron que abrió los ojos rápidamente al notar que ya habían llegado, bajo su mirada para no toparse con la de él y un hermoso rubor que la hacia ver adorable recorrió sus mejillas.

- Disculpa – Termino de bajar de la motocicleta y entonces volteo para mirarlo. Observo que él solamente la veía con una media sonrisa "soy una tonta" se dijo entre pensamientos Marron al pensar que Trunks solamente estaría burlándose de ella, tomo una bocanada de aire esperando ver la siguiente acción de Trunks que parecía haberse quedado congelado – ¿Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche? – Pregunto Marron para apurar a Trunks y dejara solamente de mirarla, porque le temía a su mirada, porque le temía al fuego azul que eran esos dos hermosos ojos, porque cada vez que Trunks solamente la miraba un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, porque su piel se erizaba cada vez que Trunks la miraba, porque era tan hermosa esa mirada que provocaba miedo.

- Que urgencia tienes de estar rodeada de gente, ¿Ahora me tienes miedo? – Pregunto con la media sonrisa característica de él y su padre, en esos momentos parecía que solamente le quería hacer un daño y ella tuvo miedo; se mordió el labio inferior esperando que Trunks en algún momento soltara una estruendosa carcajada para que solamente bajara de la motocicleta y se encaminaran a los juegos.

- Es obvio que no te tengo miedo, tú jamás me dañarías – Dijo ella y después sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos, Trunks sonrío y le tomo la mano para acercarla a él, su sonrisa aún no se iba y la tomo por la nuca, la hizo que lo mirara y junto sus frentes con una felicidad mas que implícita en su mirada.

- Tienes toda la razón – Le dijo Trunks en casi un susurro que hizo que Marron soltara un suspiro de alivio y lo mirara con intensidad, sonreían de oreja a oreja ambos sin dejar de resistirse las miradas; se tomaron de las manos y Trunks rompió las miradas y bajo de su moto.

- Vamos – Dijo y camino hacia la entrada con Marron a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas.

Ella lo observo por eternos segundos, veía su inigualable cabello lavanda, sus rasgos varoniles y jamás dejo de mirar sus ojos, el azul que los llenaba "_el mejor color", _el color más lleno de vida, el color mas hermoso estaba ahí… en los ojos de Trunks, en los de ella, en los de su madre, en los de la madre de Trunks pero ellas no importaban porque sus ojos no eran tan hermoso como eran los de él, porque ellas tres juntas jamás llegarían a tener unos ojos tan hermosos y azules como eran los de él.

Por que sus ojos eran lo mas azul que había en una persona, porque _él_ era la persona mas azul que había visto alguna vez.

- ¿A que juego quieres ir primero? – Le pregunto Trunks con una sonrisa en su cara agachando su cabeza para poder mirarla bien.

Marron paseo su mirada por todo el lugar, torció la boca y achicó los ojos para ver a mas distancia, miraba uno y cada uno de los juegos con detenimiento y entonces lo encontró, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo y su cara se ilumino al encontrarlo, una sonrisa indescriptible se formo en su rostro contagiando a Trunks con una de la misma manera.

- ¡El dragón! ¡El dragón! ¡Quiero el dragón! – Grito para Trunks con tanta emoción que ni siquiera le importo que la gente la mirara como si nunca saliera de su casa – ¡Vamos Trunks! – Arrastro a Trunks detrás de ella para correr hacia el enorme juego con forma de un barco que llevaba en las esquinas la cabeza y cola de un dragón, que subía y bajaba a forma de péndulo en maneras muy rápidas; su emoción cada vez crecía mas cuando escuchaba las risas y los gritos de los niños cuando estaban en el punto máximo del juego, el brillo cada vez era mas notorio y la sonrisa mas grande.

- Marron el juego no se ira a ningún lado, no tienes porque correr tan rápido – Dijo con Trunks en un grito casi desesperado al verse prácticamente por los suelos mientras Marron corría con él agarrado de la mano. Después una risa divertida por parte de ambos salió de sus bocas cuando Marron paro en seco y se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Trunks.

- Tienes razón, lo siento – Se paro frente a él para mirarlo con diversión y reír estruendosamente – ¡Que pena! – Río aún mas fuerte contagiando a Trunks.

- No importa – Seguía riendo mientras entrelazaba su mano con Marron – Vamos, se hará larga la fila – La tomo y ahora él comenzó a correr con Marron detrás y empujando gente para poder llegar.

Cuando terminaron de atravesar el mar de gente que había entre ellos y el juego tan deseado por Marron se colaron en la fila para quedar entre las primeras personas, la gente no protesto, prácticamente ni se dieron cuenta que se habían colado frente a ellos y poco parecía importarles.

- Trunks, solo hay 3 personas delante de nosotros, ¡Voy a subir al dragón! – La emoción recorría cada parte de su ser, al fin no había quien le impidiera subir, ni decirle que era peligroso, ni planteara los peores escenarios posibles para que tuviera miedo, no había nadie que le impidiera; solo estaba Trunks mirándola con una gran sonrisa, había muchísimas personas pero jamás las notaría mientras Trunks estuviera ahí a su lado dedicándole esa gran sonrisa.

- Marron… ¿Jamás te has subido a este juego? – Pregunto con intriga y diversión el de cabello lavanda.

- No… jamás – Miraba hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa – Siempre que veníamos a las ferias, intentaba subirme a juegos como este pero cuando ya estaba en la fila, mi mamá terminaba convenciendo a mi papá para que me sacara de la fila, decían que era peligroso, que podía llegar a caerme y morirme ¡Son unos exagerados! Es decir, tengo un entrenamiento básico, y eso porque ellos no quisieron seguir entrenándome, no deberían tener miedo de que me pasara algo, soy fuerte – Frunció su ceño.

-A comparación de ellos no lo eres – Termino diciendo Trunks, serio, sin un ápice de burla en su rostro, ni siquiera había rastro del ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba, tampoco de una cara dulce a la cual estaba acostumbrada ella, solo había seriedad, de la nada todo cambio.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, saber que él pensaba igual que sus padres la molestaba en cierta manera. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, tomo tiempo para responder y darse cuenta que en realidad Trunks pensaba igual que ellos, que pensaba que necesitaba estar retraída de las cosas que a ella le gustaban, que pensaba que ella era frágil… aunque sintiera todo lo contrario. – A comparación de las demás personas, soy muy fuerte, no soy débil – Dejo de mirarlo y miro de nuevo al juego de enormes dimensiones que estaba frente a ellos, entonces el juego se detuvo y ella quedo fría y estática al mismo tiempo que el juego.

Una de las grandes manos de Trunks se posiciono para tomar la de ella, las entrelazo, dedo entre dedo… así debía ser, se inclino un poco para quedar a su nivel y con la mano libre la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, la media sonrisa a la cual Marron estaba acostumbrada se dibujo en él y le dijo: – No te quiero hacer sentir menos, pero quería que entendieras el punto de vista de tus padres – Ella abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo, pero él la detuvo cuando las palabras estabas justo por salir, estaban para defenderla y él las detuvo en el momento mas justo – Además me gusta como respondes – Sin querer una sonrisa apareció en ella y con todas las fuerzas del mundo trato de ocultarla… pero no pudo, porque era feliz, porque era infinitamente feliz con él cerca, porque con él sin quererlo era verdaderamente feliz, ahora lo entendía… lo quería y demasiado.

- Ya seguimos –Dijo Trunks moviéndole la mano que tenia entrelazada con la suya, con una gran sonrisa la miro y fue recorriendo cara milímetro de su cara con el mas grande cuidado y atención que alguna vez habría tenido hacia con algo mas – ¿Dónde te quieres sentar? –Pregunto él tomando la palabra de nueva cuenta.

- En la punta – Respondió ella apuntando el enorme juego; con el mismo brillo y ansiedad que llevaba desde que estaban formados en la fila – Dicen que ahí se siente mejor – Volvió a hablar esta vez buscando la mirada de él; sus ojos iguales a un fuego recién comenzado, el azul los invadía y con solo mirar ese azul… se sentía llena.

En ese momento entendió porque desde siempre amaba el azul;

No era porque le recordaba los hermosos ojos de su tío, tampoco por los de su madre, mucho menos por el mar que estaba acostumbrada a que la rodeara. Era por él. Porque él la hacia sentir llena, llena de felicidad, llena de distintas emociones inexplicables.

Él la amaba, por eso se sentía así con él junto a ella, porque era un sentimiento que compartían desde mucho antes que lo supieran.

- Boletos por favor – No llego a darse cuenta de cuando ya estaban hasta el frente de la fila apunto de subir al fin al juego, se sobresalto al escuchar a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

- Si, aquí tiene – Respondió cordialmente Trunks al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para entregar los boletos.

- Pueden pasar – Respondió de igual manera la empleada abriéndoles el paso para que pudieran al fin subir.

Soltó la mano de Trunks y corrió para buscar el lugar que mas le gustaría; Trunks solo la miro con diversión parecía una niña pequeña... y es que lo era, solo tenía 15. Sin quererlo solo se pregunto por que lo hacia, era pequeña, tenia mucha mas vida por delante y él también aunque ya no tenia tantas cosas que explorar como ella. La respuesta era más que simple... por alguna razón inexplicable la amaba; amaba su cabello, su forma de sonreír, su risa tímida, su risa estruendosa pero sobre todas las cosas amaba sus ojos, le encantaba lo tiernos que se podían ver, la poca experiencia sobre la vida que reflejaban… _sus ojos eran el espejo de su alma. _

- Trunks, a sentarnos aquí – Grito Marron levantando la mano para llamar la atención de Trunks. Él llego y se sentó junto a ella mirándola tiernamente – Estabas como que ido ¿Tienes algo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro y la miró un momento analizándola y recordando todo lo que había pasado por sus pensamientos.

- No – Respondió en un casi susurró que muy a duras penas llegó a los oídos de Marron. Ella solo largo a mirarlo y ahogo las ganas de querer profundizar en el asunto. Trunks seguía mirándola con una sonrisa, pero mirada perdida, ya no había ninguna duda, no tenia nada que temer, no debía preguntarse si estaba bien que estuviera con ella… al fin y al cabo la amaba y moría por pasar todas las tardes de su vida observando sus ojos y sonrisa.

Estaba ya anocheciendo en Kame- House, la mejor vista del día se extendía sobre la vista fría de Dieciocho, que aunque desde que llegó para quedarse a vivir en ese lugar amaba ver como se escondía el sol tras el horizonte jamás reflejo mas que una simplicidad al mirarlo.

Moría de ganas por saber en que lugar se encontraba su hija, era su niña, esa que tantos intentos costo, esa que en un momento de su embarazo pensó que no podría llegar a nacer… _su_ niña. Y en ese momento recordó las palabras mas horribles que jamás pensó escuchar en su vida _"El bebe que esperan, señores Jinzo, hay una gran probabilidad que tal vez no nazca bien o simplemente no llegue a nacer, lo siento mucho" El ginecólogo de cabecera de Dieciocho agacho la vista y escondió la lastima que sentía por esa pareja "¿Qué dice? Yo me he cuidado, no debe haber ninguna complicación" El dolor en la voz de Dieciocho se notaba a leguas, era su bebe… uno que tal vez no llegaría ni a conocer. "Disculpe doctor, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?" Por primera vez se hizo presente la voz de Krilin que después de batallar con tantos sentimientos encontrados pudo hablar. "He estado analizando muy bien las ecografías y los sonidos, es demasiado pequeño y parece que el corazón simplemente no se esta desarrollando óptimamente, si llega a nacer dudo que pase la noche. Lo siento" y se fue, dejándolos solos. Dieciocho se lanzo a los brazos de su marido, lloro como jamás se volvería a ver en ella y una enorme frustración los lleno a ambos. "¿Crees que podríamos usar las esferas?" Pregunto Krilin a su esposa que de inmediato lo miro con brillo en sus ojos, la esperanza volvía a surgir y era lo único que les quedaba. "¿Tú crees?" Dieciocho cuestiono a su marido buscando la aprobación que mataba por escuchar, un simple si le cambiara completamente la vida. "Yo creo que si" Él la miro y en su corazón se transmitió la pesadez y el dolor que Dieciocho pasaba por esos momentos… si tan solo Krilin pudiera llevar el dolor que en esos momentos Dieciocho llevaba, lo haría sin duda. _

- ¿Qué haces, amor? – La voz de su marido llego a sus oídos e hizo que dejara de recordar el día que mas odiaba, el día que pensó que jamás llegaría a conocer a Marron.

- Nada, solo… me gusta ver el atardecer – Respondió ella sin apartar su vista del horizonte.

- Ya lo se, he visto como te quedas aquí hasta que este completamente oscuro –

- ¿Dónde esta Marron? – Pregunto Dieciocho a Krilin, dándose media vuelta para mirarlo intensamente.

- En casa de Kass – Respondió con simplicidad mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Cuestiono ella y Krilin solo rodo los ojos.

- ¿Por qué dudas así de Marron? ¿Te ha dado razones para que no le tengas confianza? Si es así dímelo, porque entonces no merece tanta confianza por mi parte–

Entonces hubo un silencio, no necesitaba ninguna razón, era su hija, él sabia cuanto había costado traerla a la vida, solo quería cuidarla, quería que nada la dañara, quería que no sintiera ningún dolor... aunque nunca parecía que le importara.

- Sabes que no necesito razones para querer protegerla – Dejo de mirarlo y volvió su mirada hacia la hermosa vista que la hacia sentir tranquila, esa misma vista que la ayudo a sentirse mejor el día que se dio cuenta que la vida de su bebe estaba en peligro. Tomo aire para no decir todas las cosas que por ese momento le pasaban en su mente contra su esposo, torció su boca y dio media vuelta para entrar… seguiría disfrutando de la vista mejor en su habitación.

Ya las personas estaban abandonando la feria, entre todas esas personas se encontraban Trunks y Marron. Iban camino a la motocicleta de Trunks, iban muy entretenidos hablando de cosas cotidianas, él con una banana enorme que le gano a Marron en tiro al blanco y Marron llevaba un algodón de azúcar enorme que compartía con Trunks y le daba en la boca siempre que le pedía.

- Creo que tus papás no saben que estas conmigo ¿cierto? ¿Donde dejaremos a la banana? – Cambio el tema de la conversación Trunks.

- Es cierto – Marron comenzó a pensar en las excusas que tendría que darle a su madre por llegar a su casa casi a las 11 de la noche. – Creo que tendremos que dejarlo en la casa de mi amiga –

- Bien – Fue la simple respuesta de él.

Caminaron mas entre toda la gente que buscaba sus autos, encontraron al fin la motocicleta de Trunks, esa color rojo, deportiva y en exceso atrayente, que junto con Trunks y esa chaqueta de cuero hacían el juego más perfecto.

- Ahora… ¿Cómo le hacemos con tu banana? – Pregunto Trunks a Marron.

- Es obvio que la llevare agarrada Trunks – Respondió con obviedad en cada palabra usada y con una enorme simplicidad, agrego una sonrisa de diversión.

- Osh, Marron seguramente podrás si es más grande que yo –

- Es que… Trunks, no la quiero dejar, me gusta – Respondió Marron en un tono chiflado e hinchando los cachetes y achicando los ojos, mientras ponía cara de perrito triste.

- Nunca dije que la vamos a dejar, sino que es demasiado grande, ¿Cómo la llevaremos? –

- Ya te dije, la llevare bien agarrada entre tú y yo, si la puedo cargar – Hizo amago de tomar entre sus manos al peluche que él había ganado con tanto esmero para ella… ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto a Trunks esforzarse tanto por un simple peluche, habían sido ¡17 tiros!; Cuando al fin Trunks se decidió por soltar totalmente al peluche Marron pudo sentir su gran peso, sin exagerar podía decir que pesaba igual o mas que ella. – Trunks no, no, no, tómalo, tómalo – Tambaleándose y con la banana en brazos muy a duras penas podría ponerse de pie firmemente.

Trunks no tardo ni siquiera 5 segundos en tomarlo nuevamente y estallar en carcajadas que fácilmente no lo dejarían hablar – ¡Te dije que no podrías! – Decía difícilmente por las risas que trataba de contener sin éxito alguno. – Ya, lo siento – Trataba de contener las risas pero no podía, simplemente fue lo mas adorable que vio en toda su vida. Se puso mas serio cuando vio que Marron había dejado de reír junto a él – Mira, mejor súbete primero – Marron lo obedeció y subió en silencio a la motocicleta, después Trunks acomodo el peluche delante de ella y tomaba sus manos para enseñarle como debía tomarlo – Tómalo bien o se caerá – Después de esto se quedo un minuto parado junto a ella buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¡Trunks, espera! – Gritó Marron en un grito casi desesperado que hizo que Trunks se sobresaltara y la mirara con susto y miedo en su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto con miedo en sus palabras y mirada desesperada.

- Nada, solo quería una foto pero mejor cuando lleguemos a casa de Kass – Respondió con simplicidad Marron una sonrisa tierna. – Perdón si te asuste –

-Casi se me sale el corazón – Volvió a decir fingiendo molestia.

- Ya te pedí perdón – Dijo mientras observaba a Trunks subiendo a la motocicleta y hacia cara triste.

- Mejor abrázame y ya… digo para que nos podamos ir –

Marron lo obedeció y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Trunks. En cuanto lo tomo trato de recargar su cabeza en su gran y dura espalda pero estaba el peluche de por medio así que no le quedo mas remedio que recargar ahí su cabeza; Trunks sintió los brazos de Marron alrededor de él y enseguida arranco la motocicleta a toda velocidad. Ambos iban callados, ambos disfrutaban solamente de las sensaciones que recorrían cada poro de su cuerpo, ambos disfrutándose mutuamente; Marron sentía cada vez mejor ir a gran velocidad así junto a él, sentir como si al fin hubiera podido llegar a esa velocidad en vuelo, algo que a ella jamás le permitieron, era la mejor sensación, y acompañada a la presencia de Trunks delante, de las altas velocidades que él llegaba y aún así la podía hacer sentir segura, de él y el azul que emanaba, de él y el amor que la hacia sentir. No había nada en el mundo que se comparará con esas sensaciones, no había igual… simplemente.

Fue bajando la velocidad hasta parar totalmente, se dio un poco de tiempo para mirarla. Ahora parecía que había disfrutado del viaje, su expresión era completamente diferente a la de el viaje de la tarde, ahora estaba relajada hasta podía ver una sonrisita. Se debatió mucho si quería o no avisarle que ya estaban en casa de su amiga para dejar el peluche; al fin de cuentas término diciéndole que ya estaban ahí hace algunos minutos.

Marron bajo de la motocicleta y se volvió a subir pero esta vez delante de él, saco su celular y puso la cámara –Te dije que quería una foto –Le dijo al momento que vio en la cara de Trunks la duda mas que explícita. – Vamos, sonríe –Le animo Marron –Trunks, por favor –Chillo y Trunks cedió. Después de tomarse como otras cinco fotografías iguales trato de tomar el peluche pero no pudo, Trunks le ayudo y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa de Kass.

Abrió la puerta la amiga de Marron, era una chica linda de grandes ojos verdes y hermoso cabello color caramelo, tenía una piel blanquísima casi igual a la de Marron; se saludaron con entusiasmo, Marron presento a Trunks, Kass él es Trunks, Trunks ella es Kass, mucho gusto se dijeron al unísono. Le pidió que cuidara de se peluche mientras ella se lo llevaba a su casa y así lo hizo, se despidieron y Kass se llevo el gran peluche a su habitación.

Caminaron juntos hasta la motocicleta de Trunks, Marron subió primero y después Trunks, hizo todo como ya se acostumbro, en cuanto se subió Trunks poso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y recargo su cabeza en su gran espalda… Y Trunks volvió a sonreír.

Llegaron a la costa, donde Marron le pidió que la dejara, de ahí en adelante ella podría volar sola; estaciono la moto en la arena y bajo junto con ella. Tomo su mano y después su mejilla, sin quererlo ambos sonrieron exactamente en el mismo momento, Marron se ruborizo pero Trunks no.

Ya se estaba preparando para irse, pero una pregunta en su cabeza resonó y le molesto para poder irse. Quiero saber si esto significo algo. No podía irse sin saber si para él este día había sido hermoso como para ella.

-Trunks –Le llamo tímidamente dando media vuelta, le dio la espalda al mar y volteo para poder verlo.

- Dime –Contesto de inmediato este.

- Quiero saber si para ti significo algo salir hoy juntos – Fue mas una exigencia que una pregunta, se estaba preparando, no sabía que esperar con una persona con la reputación de Trunks, todo lo que por los pasillos de su antigua escuela corría y decían... le daba miedo, debía admitir que le daba pánico recibir un no por parte de él.

- Es la pregunta mas tonta que me haz hecho en todo este tiempo –Dio como respuesta complicada para ella, se dibujo en él media sonrisa. Pero la mente de Marron nada le concordaba.

- ¿Es un si o un no? – Le pregunto con un poco de enojo en su voz, que Trunks recibió, no quería hacerse ilusiones, lo único bueno que había aprendido de su madre era no hacerse tantas ilusiones como ella siempre acostumbraba a hacerse.

- Creo que haz invertido los papeles, Marron –La cara de Marron se descompuso y de inmediato se volvió una pregunta en su cara ¿De que rayos hablaba Trunks? No estaba para sus juegos si tan solo él entendiera que en estos momentos ella era un manojo de nervios, no estaría haciendo ese tipo de bromas o comentarios.

- Te estoy preguntando bien, no estoy jugando –Aclaro Marron.

Trunks tomo aire y se acerco peligrosamente a Marron, primero la abrazo por los hombros y después con su otra mano la tomo por la nuca, poso su frente arriba de la de ella, la mano que tenia por los hombros de ella paso a su cintura y Marron solamente puso ambas manos en el pecho de Trunks – ¿A ti te gusto? Porque para ser sinceros esta es la tarde y la noche más hermosa que he tenido –Beso su mejilla y la miro intensamente esperando la contestación de Marron.

- Es… es exactamente lo mismo que pensaba –Bajo su mirada y puso su brazos alrededor del cuello de Trunks, al momento que Trunks se paro normal ella se elevo un poco y ambos sonrieron – Ya me voy – Le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y corrió para elevarse.

La miro como desaparecía entre el oscuro cielo y sonrió, no sabía el porque, pero Marron siempre lo hacía sonreír, sin decir nada, sin mirarlo, sin necesidad de nada, solo con que ella estuviera cerca era feliz y ahora, en ese momento, esa tarde, sintió rozar el cielo sin necesidad de elevar el vuelo.

Tomo aire fuertemente, con pesadez y trono su cuello, se debatió un poco en si se iría volando o en su moto; se decidió por la moto, le tenia gran cariño, entonces solo encendió esta y no vacilo en ir a toda velocidad, como acostumbraba siempre. Sentía la libertad rebosando, se sentía tan libre en esos momentos, cada poro de su piel le decía que era feliz, cada acelerón que daba con la motocicleta le decía que era libre y cada sonrisa que obtenía de Marron le decía que no necesitaba nada más, sino solamente a ella y a su motocicleta. No había nada mas que decir, solo que fuera de su casa era la persona mas feliz del mundo, que fuera de la opresión era una persona y no una maquina para hacer dinero, que fuera de la tensión de saber que un día cercano le tocaría estar en el sillón presidencial era Trunks, el amante de lo peligroso, el amante del _significado _y el amante del _azul. _

Llego a su casa, ya la veía desde fuera pero decidió dar unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana; la estaciono en la cochera y salió de ella para fumarse un cigarrillo, no le tomo mucho tiempo y en cuanto lo termino entro a su casa, ya era tarde, así que ya no alcanzaría a darles las buenas noches a su hermanita, su padre de seguro hace poco termino su entrenamiento y estaría bañándose en esos momentos, no tenía idea de donde estaría su madre, siempre hacia cosas diferentes y ese día en particular había sido el que mejor le había salido en muchos meses así que no se lo arruinaría pensando en su madre. Subía las escaleras cuando escucho su voz llamándolo desde la entrada.

- ¡Trunks! – Bulma lo llamaba desde atrás, con sus brazos en jarra y cara seria o casi de molestia. Algo había pasado, algo debió molestarla porque no era de todos los días mirarla y que dejara que esas arrugas en su entrecejo se vieran.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Contesto a su llamado calmadamente y volteando de la misma manera.

- ¿Cómo que, que pasa? ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Tenías prácticas en la CC y lo sabías perfectamente. – Espetó con fuerza –Voy a revisar si ya estas haciendo tus deberes y ¿Qué me encuentro? ¡Tu cubículo solo! ¡Los papeles de seguro sin revisar! ¡No puedo dejarte a cargo si comienzas así! ¡Jamás te ganarás a los ejecutivos si te haces esa imagen de niño chiflado que evade sus responsabilidades! –Elevo su voz de gran manera y haciendo recordar el porqué podía vivir con dos grandes saiya y una pequeña camino a ser igual que ellos.

- Salí. Lo siento pero tenía eso pospuesto desde hace casi 4 años – Respondió a su madre en un tono de voz alto pero no uno del cual llegaría a arrepentirse después.

- Debiste avisar, no debes ser tan despistado, ¡Imagínate que este error lo hubieras cometido cuando ya eras presidente! – Ahora gritaba Bulma para exhortar a su hijo mayor.

Él solo la ignoro magistralmente y siguió su camino. Las respuestas estallaban una a una en su cabeza, su mente explotaría en cualquier momento. Si, mamá, pero entiende que yo no quiero ser presidente. No me carcome de emoción subir a ese sillón. Prefiero a Marron. Prefiero ser artista. Prefiero ir con ella a explorar el mundo. Prefiero explorar a Marron. Prefiero pintar cosas hermosas. Prefiero pintar cosas inimaginables. Prefiero explorarme y a Marron. Prefiero ser el Trunks que siempre quise ser, no el que tu de idealizas. Quiero ser el Trunks que siempre he querido ser, no el que vino del futuro y añoras.

-¡Trunks! ¡Trunks! –Gritaba con dolor Bulma, desde debajo de las escaleras;

Le dolía, le pesaba en el alma ver que su hijo rechazaba lo que su amado abuelo y ella habían edificado con tanto empeño. Trono y estallo en llanto, llanto amargo, llanto pesado, llanto preocupado... llanto a final de cuentas.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** HOOOOOOOLA Soy yo, aquí de nuevo con otro fic:D Pero es que este fic tiene una razón, _Mundo de dos_ definitivamente será mil veces mas romántico que _Diferente_ pero había un gran problema, por donde ahora quiero que el otro fic siga su curso necesito otras cosas, otras emociones, circunstancias, etc. y la verdad es que este fic es todas las ideas que tenia para Diferente.

Amo este fic, no piensen que es basura de mi mente para poder seguir con el otro, cada cosa que hago y la subo aquí es por que me gusta y creo que si es un poco buena. Así que creo que este fic terminara mas rápido que el otro.

Para las que siguen o leen mi otro fic: •ESTA SUSPENDIDO•

bien se que les debo muchas explicaciones a las chicas que siguen mi otro fic... ¡LO SIENTO! En serio, jamás, como fan de otras historias, me gustaría que se tardarán toda la eternidad y lo peor ¡Sin avisar! Se que soy algo desconsiderada pero la verdad es que aparte de no tener inspiración, no tengo tiempo. Pero prometo terminarlo.

Enserio mil disculpas para ellas, espero que no dejen de seguirlo, porque un día volverá.


End file.
